Tmnt: Unexpected
by Lovedatdonnie
Summary: A girl is rescued by TMNT after being shot by the Kraang. She is welcomed into their home, but she brings some dark secrets with her. Will she find love? Anoynmous comments welcome. I take requests. Rated T for trigger warning and some curse words.
1. Chapter 1

Ash looked back and forth, before crossing the street, just like her mother taught her all those years ago. She skipped over to the recycling bin, where she had been squatting for a couple weeks. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then she climbed in. She opened the lower hatch to allow some air circulation and light, then began on her homework.

About an hour later, she finished her homework. She pulled a blanket out from the corner and wrapped herself in it, waiting for the oblivian of sleep.

Ash awoke to a loud crash. Was it collection time already? She looked out the lower hatch. No, it was still dark. She briefly considered staying in bed, but decided against it. If this was a gang battle, then she should move.

She gathered up her meager belongings the besty she could, then dropped it out the lower hatch. She plopped out afterward. She scooped up the bag and backed up into the shadows of the alleyway. What would sensai do? First, access the situation. Ash peeked her head out into the light and watched the scene before her.

It was not a gang battle as she thought. They were shooting pink lasers. It looked as if an army of identical men were fighting….Ninjas? She crawled a little further out. The large beings who were fighting the army looked a lot like turtles. One wearing a purple eye mask, whacked a man in the head. His head cracked, but he kept shooting. The laser rocketed off the metal dumpster and aimed right for her chest. Ash tried to move out the way, but she still felt the impact as she landed on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash woke up to total darkness. She was used to this though. As she waited for her eyes to adjust, she tried to find other clues to where she was. She sniffed. The air was damp and had the stench of the sewers.

She knew this because she had been in the sewers before. It was often connected to the subway, where she had often found safe corners to sleep.

It sure was taking a while for her vision to return. Then she felt the covers on the left side of her face. Only the left side. She turned ove and could see. She couldn't be sure what she saw, because it was still blurry, but she saw luming green shadows. Ash tried to open her right eye. As she did, intense pain struck through her face. She cried out lowly, hoping to not alert anyone.

A luming green figure with a dash of purple walked to her. "Are you alright?" It asked.

"Sorry nurse. I'm fine." She replied as neutral as she could. The blur seemed to be vibrating now.

"Uhh..You..," The male nurse was cut off by a chorus of shushes.

It tried again. " What's your name?" Ow, my face hurt. every time the right eye blinked, the left twitched, making me wince.

"Shouldn't you know that already, nurse?" I retorted. My hair brushed against my left side as I winced again.

The slight pressure made it shout in pain and I responed with a yelp. I felt a tear roll down my face. I felt a hand lightly brush my hair away. I bit my lip this time, not making more than a whimper.

I sighed. "My name's Ash." I paused, finally realizing it. "This isn't a hospital, is it?"

Another voice, this one deeper spoke up. "I'm Leonardo. And no, it's not. Do you know what happened to you?"

It was as clear as day. "I was sleeping in my… squat, when a noise woke me up. I wanted to make sure it wasn't another gang battle, so I looked out. I saw a bunch of identical men fighting blurry green things."

Leo spoke again. "That's correct. Now, why were you out there alone?"

I was getting annoyed. When was I going to get pain meds? "I'm homeless. Now, you can answer one of my questions. Why can't I see?"

Leonardo's voice was a little shaky, as if this was a question he didn't want to answer. "Uhhh….Donnie?"

Donnie cleared his throught. "You were shot with a laser on your face...and arm. Your blurriness in your right eye should be wearing off shortly."

As he said this, my eye began to clear up and I could see. "Yeah. I can see now."

I looked up at my rescuers. There were four of them. All turtle- humanoid looking things. They each wore a different colored mask. The one with a purple mask began to explain.

"I'm Donnie. I fixed you up." He looked down as if ashamed. "Uhh.. here's a mirror." I grabbed the mirror shard out of his hand, which I realised only had three fingers. I looked at myself. My left eye was shut, burned closed. The left half was completely burned, in a way I knew would never heal. The hair on that side of my head was completely gone.

I was ugly. I was a freak. In a fit of rage, I threw the shard at the floor, shattering it. I let the tears flow freely now as, I curled into fetal position. I could never be seen again. No school. No job. No life.

Someone walked up behind me loudly, probably so I wouldn't be scared. "Dude, you're alive at least right." Someone pushed him to the floor.

"Shut up Mikey!" Leonardo walked closer to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't flinch.

"Ash, don't worry. No one else got hurt. Do you want to go to your family?"

Those words stopped my crying. That day ran through my mind once more. I kept my voice monotous. "I live alone."

Another voice joined into the conversation. "But you can't be older than 11." I looked up. This was the red one.

I glared at him the best I could under the circumstances. "I'm 14."

They started to whisper among themselves. Only some parts floated up to me. "She should stay her."

"She needs to get help"

All of the sudden, an older voice interuppted. "Shi-tsu." Shush, it said. A rat humanoid wearing a robe walked in. He appeared to command respect from the others, as they instantly straighted up and quieted down.

Instead of talking to them, he went straight at me. "Hello. I am Splinter, you are?"

I refused to flinch. "Ash."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that your given name?" I wished to retort, but he carried a sort of majesty with him, and it commanded respect.

" No. I used to be Brianna." The turtles sat down on the ratty couch in the corner. I sensed this would take a while.

"Why did that change?" He rubbed his beard.

"Because I did."

"When was that?"

"When my family…..gone." He closed his eyes for a moment, as if contemplating this.

When he spoke again, his voice was quieter. "So, your family died, making you homeless?" I nodded.

"You are welcome to stay here then. Donnatello, you can show her around, if she wishes to stay." He walked out quietly, closing the door behind him.

The purple masked one, Donnie, walked towards me. "I'm Donnie, that's Mikey, that's Leo and that's Raph. Are you going to stay?" I looked at all of them. They were misfits too. Just like me. I would not judge.

I shrugged. "I have no where else to go and I will not let anyone see me this ugly."

I hopped down from the examination table I had been laying on. I glanced around. "Is this a lab?"

"Yes. Ummm...Follow me." I seemed completely at ease, following Donnie through the doors and into the rest of the place. He gestured at each room, saying what it was. He stopped at a room at the back of the hall. "And you can stay here." The room was empty except for a bed and a dresser. My bag of things laid on the bed.

"Thanks." I said, my voice grateful.

He looked surprised. "What for?"

"For not leaving me there, for not leaving my stuff. For helping me."

"You' re welcome." He said, closing the door.

I laid down in my new bed. Grateful to be among other freaks.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire, fire. Everywhere. It surrounded me. The fire and the fear. It was strangling me, I needed to escape.

I sat straight up in bed. I could feel the tears coming, so I calmed myself down. I refuse to show weakness this way. But that feeling of hopelessness overwhelmed me. I had to get it out. I dug through my bag, looking for the knife.

I pulled it out and let it caress my wrist. Blood began to flow from those small lines. I sighed. All of last night and today flowed out.

I heard footsteps coming from the hallway, so I blotted the blood up, and put away the knife in record time. I dug through my bag once more, pulling out an forearm long legging piece. And slipping it over my right arm.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said.

Donnie walked in. " Do you want something to eat?" He motioned towards the kitchen.

I shook my head no. "I'm fine." I replied.

Donnie looked as if he wanted to say something else. " .. are you bleeding?"

"Not anymore."

That seemed to satisfy him for now. As he walked out, I watched him leave. His eyes were brown. He had a gap between his teeth. The ridges of his shel were broken off in places. Even the mutant had flaws.

I pulled on a crop-top and yoga pants, the only clothes I had left. I hated wearing these because they showed off my curves, attracting attention. I couldn't wear anything else because the rest of my clothes were missing, or unwearable. I made sure it did not touch the slightly sore burned spot where I was shot. Thank god, it was only a surface mark.

I reopened the door, walking to the Family room, the area where the t.v. was. All four of them were eating breakfast when I came in. They all stopped and watch me walk to the couch. I plopped down, and stared hard at the tv. Some space show was on. It was normally would have been entertaining to watch, but they were staring at me, making it hard for me to concentrate.

After about thirty minutes, Leo walked over and sat down next to me. He glanced over at me, assuming I'd flinch. I didn't. After a couple awkward moments, he turned to me. "I can't live in a place with a stranger." He tried hard to sound nonchalant; it didn't work out. His blue eyes were like tears glistening in the light.

I shrugged. "You want me to leave? " I stood up. He gently pushed me back down.

"No, No! That's not what I mean!" He shook his head vigorously. His mask ends waved in the air. Someone sighed from the kitchen. Donnatello walked over and sat down next to him. The couch trembled slightly under all of that weight.

"He means, we don't know each other." I smiled. They were just like the kids at school. Somewhat nervous around me, but still confident enough to speak.

"Well, you know my name and age. Uhh...I was in the nineth grade" I paused. Mikey and Rapheal had sat down on the floor. All four were engrossed in history. "I'm sure you're wondering about my umm.. all disappeared one day; I don't know when. I woke up one day on the sidewalk with no memory of what happened. My bag of things was with me, so I just kept on...moving."

There was a moment of silence before Leonardo started. "We were mutated into this," He gestured to himself. " ,with mutagen. In case you are wondering, those things that we were fighting are aliens called the Kraang. They caused all of this."

There was a couple more seconds of silence until a loud beeping interuppted it. They all jumped up quickly, Mikey and Rapheal ran down the hallway. I looked around for Leo, but he was gone. Donnie grabbed my arm and half dragged me to his lab.

He looked at me sternly. "Stay here." I raised an eyebrow at him. He couldn't be too much older than me; he had no right to tell me what to do.

He sighed, as if knowing what I was thinking. "There was a security breach. You can't fight, so you should stay here so you don't get hurt." Donnie walked to the door.

I shook my head and put my hand on my jutted out hip. I realised I had left out a few details about myself. Particularly, the part where I wasn't defenseless. " I have had eight years of ninjitzu training. I can handle it. " I walked out behind him. He shook his head, muttered something about stuborn girls.

He walked to the exit, some turntables like in the subway, and grabbed a stick off the wall. He pressed a button and a blade extended from it. Correction, staff. Staff with blade. He jumped over the tables and started running, not waiting for me.

I sprinted after him, only a couple feet behind. Thank god I had some track experience. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to catch up.

He stopped after about ten minutes, at an intersection between the old sewers and old subway station. Donnie ran off to help his brothers, but I was frozen for a second. The beauty of the fight stunned me. Raph was taking the aliens down quickly, snapping the heads off fast. Mikey was fighting one without an face. Instaed it was covered in a blue jelly-like substance, with a brain thing in the middle. His nunchucks were snapping off limbs like magic.

A robotic arm flew towards me, awakening me from my spell. A robot man walked towards me. I positioned myself in a defensive stance, awaiting its arrival. As it got closer, I could hear it speak.

"Kraang must capure the experiment known as, Mulatto, in this place that is not the place that the experiment known as Mulatto should be."

I was not an experiment. I was not. I chanted to myself.I cleared my mind and I focused myself only on the Kraang. I charged, kicking the pink thing. It screeched, bending over. I wasted no time in kicking it again. This was followed by a precise hit to both shoulders. They fell off with a clatter. I kicked it once more below the pink thing, and the whole thing collapsed. I held my hands outl in a defensive position, in case it got up. I breathed heavily, staring at it for a moment, then looked up. Mikey's mouth was hanging open; Leo stared; Donnie gawked; Raph said," And you call me a hot head?"


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the lair, I was sitting back on the couch, eating an apple. We were playing the question and answer game again.

Donnie: "How long have you been doing Ninjitzu?

Me: "Eight years."

Mikey: "Will you eat jellybeans on your pizza?"

Me: "No."

Raph: "Why did they call you an experiment? Are you a spy for them." He tensed up, as if ready to fight.

Me: "I don't know and no."

Mikey: Will you eat chocolate on your pizza?"

Me: "No."

Mikey: "Will you eat-" I cut him off. This game was getting annoying. "I won't eat anything unnatural on my pizza."

"Awww…," Mikey whined. " I guess I'll just order a pepperoni."

I shook my head. "No… do a meat lovers. That's the best."

Raph sighed. "Finally, someone who likes meat." I stood up and stretched. I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Uhh… can I see the remote for a second?" I asked, nervous for the first time.

"Sure." Leo said cautiously. "Why?"

I blushed. " The Transformers marathon is coming on tonight. I would really like to see it."

Donnie ran in, out of breath. " Quick! Turn on channel 13. Transform-"

Raph cut him off. "Ash already asked, so we turned it on."

He looked at me incredulously, as if girl nerds were unheared of. "You like the originals?"

"Yeah, I like them all except for the Micheal Bay ones. Micheal Bay's versions are terrible compared to these. He never created the characters right. He could hav used comics, or-" Mikey cut me off. It must be cut off each other day.

"You have Transformer comics?" His eyes lit up, like lights on a Christmas tree.

"Of course." I flashed a smile.

"Nerd." Coughed Raph. I glared at him.

"Jerk." I coughed. The others snickered. He glared at me, while smiling, a strange combination.

My stomach growled. " Uh..is your fridge stocked?"

Leo nodded.

"Great. I'll cook some cookies." I said, walking to the kitchen. As I walked away, they stared after me.

"She's awesome. She's a kick-ass, a nerd, and can cook!" One of them said. I sighed. Finally someone liked me for all of my traits.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nearly three weeks since I was shot. Three weeks since I found a home. Three weeks since I found a family. Now, I'll admit it was weird being the only girl. But on the other hand, it made things easier. If this was a family of girls, they would be asking too many questions. After the first couple days, we had fallen into an easy pattern.

I woke up, made breakfast for myself and Splinter. Then, when Mikey woke up, I would try and teach him how to make his own. He was terrible at first, but he eventually made edible food for him and his brothers. After breakfast, I would train with the boys, ususally heading off against Rapheal. Our tempers were evenly matched. Just a couple insults could get me riled up. After every figh, I made cookies just like he liked them: Chocolaty.

After training, I'd settle down on the couch and watch Space heros or some other show with Donnie and Leo. I was very content here, helping them defeat the Kraang and their other enemy, Shredder. They were happy to have me tag along; Having me fighting with them helped them defeat their enimies faster. I enjoyed the exercise.

However, evenings were less predictable. Or should I say mornings? We all lived on a rather nocturnal lifestlye, which was fine with me. On evenings, I would clean, cook, write, or help Donnie in the lab.

That was what I was doing now. Donnie was working on some new weapon for me, while I worked on a mask. It was going well; Donnatello and I kept each other company, talking about the best and worst Sci-fi movies. I carefully braided the the quickly harnedening metal. I placed it against my face. It fit perfectly. The braided metal was silvery white. The inside did not hurt my left side. It was perfect. I looked in the mirror. The half mask brought out my eyes, making the brown bright.

I turned, "Hey, Donnie. Look what I-" I couldn't get the rest of the words out. A fire had started on the desk. Fire, Heat, Smoke, the hazyness of almost death. I bolted, almost crashing into my room. I sat there shaking on the bed, holding a glass of water. I worked on calming myself down the best way I could: hitting stuff. I punched the pillow. I slammed my fist into my mask. I rammed my shoulder into the concrete wall until I could barely move. At least my fear was gone.

I heard footsteps in the hallway, leading to my room. "Come in." I called, cheerfully. It was Donnie, holding a medical kit. I stared at it blankly. How did he know I was hurt? As if answering my thoughts, He answered. "I smelled blood." He opened the kit and began to clean my bloody wounds. He did it in silence.

After he was done, he looked into my eyes. His brown eyes, reflecting mine. "Look," He said queitly. "I know that you are not okay. Something happened to make you like this. I want to know what."

I looked warily at him. "Why?" I asked. "Why do you all care so much?"

I looked down, causing my hair to fall on my face. He brushed it back with a three-fingered hand.

"Because of this." He said. I didn't get it. I closed my eyes, then opened them. He carefully placxed a hand behind my head, pulling me in. I was so dazed and confused, I didn't do anything. I let him place his lips on mine. I let him enclose me in a hug. I let him walk away. And then I got it.


	6. Chapter 6

I stayed in my room the rest of the night, thinking about what he meant and what he offered. A confident. A person to care and to be cared for.

Around dinner time, I grabbed the closest outfit I coud find and pulled it on without looking at it. I rushed down to make dinner to find it was already made. Only donnie was at the table, which was lit with two electronic candles. The table had rosepetals scattered upon it. Donnie was wearing a bowtie and holding white roses.

I giggled. "What are you doing?" I said, walking closer.

He raised an eyebrow. "I 'm taking you to dinner."

"Why?" I asked in a tone of wonder. The kitchen was really decorated, looking just like a romantic resturant.

"Because there was a pretty lady all dressed up with no where to go." He flashed a dazzling smile. I gasped. He was taking me on a date. The food. The decorations. I looked down at my drees. This too.

The dress was knee length in a dazzling royal purple. It hugged my curves, bringing them out even more. It swooped all around me, ending tied up around my neck. How in the world did I chnge into this without realizing it?

I was awakened from my thoughts when he pulled out a chair for me. Why not? I thought. Free dinner was free dinner. I sat down, folding my skirt orund me.

"So, how long did it take you to set this up?" I asked, gazing around in wonder.

He shrugged. "An hour. I bribed Leo into helping me and I promised Mikey a new comic, if he would cook."

"But how did you et them all to leave?" I asked. It was near impossible to get Master Splinter out of the house. It was impossible still to get rid of the others.

"Ummmm… I just asked Master Splinter to not come into the kitchen. He must have gotten the others to go." There was a secong of silence. "Enough about how I got this ready. More about you."

Now it was my turn to be uncomfortable. "I… uh." I started again. "You asked earlier..about why I was me. Well, I remember more about my past then what I told you. I woke up one night to the smell of smoke. I could hear my mom telling me to run. So I did. I grabbed my emergency bag and ran. I was near the front door when I was tackled. By something….pink. I could hear my mother again, but this time she was telling me to run into the fire. I couldn't. I was trapped. I woke up one day on the sidewalk in front of my house. Where it should have been. But everything was gone to ashes." He had been listening carefully the whole time, as still as a statue.

He moved. "I understand. Listen to me," He said, using his finger to lift my chin up. "We will never leave you. _I_ will never leave you." I don't know why, but I'm guessing it was because of the dress, the meal, the atmosphere. It cpuld have been anything. But when Donnie kissed me again, I kissed him back.

_Click._ We both turned to find Mikey taking a picture from behind the couch. Raph was croaching in the corner with a hurt expression on his face. He ran off.

"Wait!" I called, but he kept going. There was no sign of Leo. I glanced back at Donnie. He shook his head. I walked back into my room and changed into a tank top and a mini skirt. I stayed in my room for several hours. Eventually, I went to sleep.

I woke up to the obnoxcious sound of arguing. I glanced at the bedside clock. It was 3:30 pm. They should be asleep. I got up to tell them to be quiet, but stopped once I got to the door.

"Dude, I had dibs on her. She was liking me." I heard Raph's angry voice. Who were they talking about?

"Brianna likes me. You just couldn't see it." That was Donnie. They were talking about me.

"That was only because you put that 'love' potion in her food." I gasped. He drugged me! "An' her name's Ash." Leo said.

I was about to walk out and give them a piece of my mind, but Master Splinter beat me to it.

" You were all caught up in your fight for her affections, but you didn't bother to let her choose. Now there's no point in asking her." He said, his tail swishing in the non-existant breeze. He left to his room, as I walked out.

All four of them were shocked. "How much did you hear?" Leo asked.

"Enough." I went back in my room and pulled out the purple dress. "I won't be needing this anymore." I threw it at Donnie. I grabbed my already packed bag and ran. I ran as far as my legs would take me, then sat down and began to sob.


	7. Chapter 7

I drifted in and out of sleep. In and out of bliss. When I woke up, the truth dawned on me; I was betrayed.

I thought I was falling for Donnie on my own. Heck, I probably would have without the drugs. Now I hated myself for it. I hated them for making my feeling a game.I hated myself the most. I dug through my bag, Pulling out a worn red blanket. It was soft and comfortable. Then I pulled out my knife. It was as sharp as ever, with dried blood on it. I wiped the blood off the knife.

I hadn't cut myself in three weeks. That was the longest I had ever gone. And it was easy not doing it. I loved the feeling of belonging and family. I loved that I had someone to discuss nerd stuff with. I loved that I could spar with someone. I loved that I had a home.

But it all changed tonight. Was that the only reason they let me stay? Just as….a … a potentiol mating object? I dragged the knife down my arm, carving beauty. The blood drops fell silently. Almost silently. Everything had a noise. I strained my ears to hear it, instead I heard footsteps?

Time to go, I thought. I scooped the knife and blanket back into my bag, then ran.

I couldn't run far and the footsteps were close behind. I had taken so many turns. How did it know where I was? I glanced down at my slightly stinging arm. Blood droppings. Of course. I paused for a second, covering it uo with the legging leg. I kept running until I couldn't hear the foot steps anymore. I was so tired, I literally fell into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I was on a bed. Was all of that a dream? Only one way to find out. I pulled the cover off of my arm. As clear as day, I saw 22 scratches, sewed up. I heard a beeping next to me. I turned, to face a clear tube filled with blood. I followed it to my arm. I was getting a blood transfusion. Why?

The door creaked open, and Master Splinter walked in. He shook his head, as if ashamed.

"I am so sorry, for how they acted. I had no idea until I woke up to their yelling." He paused, taking a deep breath. "After you ran off, they followed you to apologieze. It wasn't a frantic search until Donnie smelled your blood. They followed the trail to find you passed out on the floor, clutching a knife." That pretty much summed up what I knew.

I was still confused about the IV's and blood transfusions. "Why am I getting blood transfusions?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. " You almost died." He walked out, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I was asleep more than I was awake. I couldn't tell the passage of time, but I knew I was there a while. One day, I woke up to find food in front of me. French toast, with eggs and bacon. It had to be from Mikey. I took a bite. Delicous. I finished it in ten minutes flat. I was about to move the tray to the floor, when I realised a note was attatched. I opened it.

_I hope you get well soon. I miss reading comics with you. _

_-Michealangelo_

I smiled. He was the only one who didn't try to 'swoon' me. For the first time in I don't know when, I got up. I fell to the floor once, but continued on. I moved the IV rack with me as I walked to my room. I stayed as quiet as I could, walking from the infirmery/lab, attracting no attention. My luck ran out however, when I walked past the kitchen and T.V. room. I was halfway past it, when I fell, flat on my face.

"Shit." I cried. I scrambled to get up, but I could not. I stayed there on my face until, two sturdy hands lifted me up and placed me on my feet. I refused to look at him, as I limped on. I didn't get far; my legs collapsed from under me a few feet from my initial falling place. I heard a sigh, as I was picked up.

"Put me down you Osoroshī kaibutsu."I looked up at my carrier. Donnie looked shocked. Of course he was. I didn't speak Japenese, to their knowledge. I twisted and swirmed, trying to escape his grasp.

I heard laughing from the kitchen. It had to be Raph; He was the only one who laughed liked that. "I told you she wouldn't want you to carry her." He walked aroung the corner. I finally landed a good hit, and Donnetello dropped me. I landed on my feet, wincing. I limped to my room.

I didn't bother closing the door. I was so exhausted, I had to sit. I launched myself at the bed, where my bag was resting.

I felt like cutting again. I dug through the bag, but did not find it. I finally just dumped it on the bed. It wasn't there. None, of my self-defence weapons were there either. Come to think of it, all sharp objects were missing. "Ughhhhh!" I slammed my good arm onto the bed.

"None of them are there." A quiet voice said. I turned towards the door, and found Leo standing there.

"What did you do with them?" I said with gritted teeth. He shook his head.

His blue eyes revealed nothing. "They're gone. Now you can't hurt yourself anymore."

I brushed my hair back to reveal my burned side. "I'm broken beyond repair."

"No you're not." He said forcefully.

I looked up at him. "Why do you even care?"

He put his hands in the air, as if he was frustrated. He pointed at me. "You filled those empty holes that my brothers can't. You are the only one who can calm Raph down, listen to Mikey for hours on end, discuss science fiction with Donnie. You are the only one who can…. really get me." He looked straight at me. "Who can get all of us. It hurts me to see you broken, and scarred."

He cared for me like a sister. Maybe more, but at least he actually shared his feelings. "Fine,' I sighed. "I won't cut again."

He nodded. "Thank you." He began to walk out.

"Wait," I called."Don't leave me alone."

Leonardo walked back in, closing the door behind him. "I won't. I promise."He walked to the bed and sat down next to me. I let him wrap his arms around me. I let him steady me. He was still there as I fell asleep, sobbing, in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up, all I saw was blue skies. Then, my vision cleared and it resoluted into Leo's mask. Why was Leo here? , I thought. And then I remembered last night. I sighed quietly, but Leo still woke up, sitting straight up in bed, in my bed. He looked around, as if confused, then turned to me.

"Are you alright?" He looked straight at me, looking deep into my eyes. I found myself getting lost in his eyes. I snapped out of it.

"I'm fine." I paused, remembering the last week or so. I could not show emotion.

Before I could speak again, Leo started talking. "Could I ask you something?" He looked down at the bedsheets.

I shrugged. "Depends on what you're asking.'

He looked me straight in the eye. "Why weren't you scared when you first saw us? You weren't even phased out."

I shrugged again. "I don't like to show fear. From what I have learned so far, being scared only embarresses you, or get you in trouble."

He nodded. "Good point."

Now, it was my turn. I looked at him with the same intensity he used while looking at me. "Now, it's my turn." I paused. I knew exactly what to ask. "What happened that night? That night when I ran off?"

He looked uneasy, but he still answered. " Well, to explain…. you need to know certain facts." I nodded. "First of all, you are the first female human we have ever encountered. Except for Master Splinter. We only knew what we saw on T.V. and we held those expectations for you. You didn't dit any of them. You weren't aloof, or stuck up, or a coward. You could protect yourself and have a good fight. That's what Raph liked about you the most. That you would have an even fight, and your temper matched his. For Donnie, you were an angel. You could understand his nerd talk. You could argue and understand what he meant about his shows and books. You were like the other half of himself, that he needed badly. For Mikey, you really were just a friend. Someone to talk to and read comics with. You were a good friend and teacher for him. " He paused, and his cheeks turned a darker shade of green.

"Go on." I encouraged.

"For me, you were...perfect. You actually liked my shows. You were someone to talk to that I could really understand."

I stood up and dug through my drawers. I returned with some chocolate. I spilt it with him and he smiled gratefully. "Go on; that's only one fact." I leaned against his arm, and he seemed to relax more.

"Secondly, It was never part of the plan to fall in love with you. It was weird how it happened for all three of us. At first, you were just a stranger in our home. Then you were a friend. A sister, if you will. And then, one day I woke up and saw you with different eyes. I didn't know what to do. Some time, it happened for all of us. When we each discovered that we had...feelings, we got into arguements. None of us could figure out what to do. Then someone- I don't remember who- suggested that it be a challenge. We would each try our own ways to woe you, but we would not interfere. We would help each other."

"Wait," I interuppted him. "I only noticed Donnie's advances. No one else's."

"That's because Raph and I were more subtle. I tried to figure you out, to unravel your hard outer layer. How? With little gifts. Of course, you always thanked me, then moved on. Raph, tried to get to you the best way he knew how: Fighting. Remember those days when he tried to rile you up? That was his plan." He took a deep breath. "Thirdly, after Donnie got somewhere with you, we were upset, to say the least. Especailly when we found out he had drugged you. I guess we just didn't think about _your_ place in all of this." He grabbed me and engulfed me in a hug. "I- we never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay," I murmered into his arm. "I'm not mad at you, anymore. Just Donnie."

He smiled, something rare to see. "Now it's my turn again. I want to know what happened when you were alone. How did you get, so self destructive?"

Now it was my turn to be uncomfortable. I pushed on anyways. He answered me, I would answer him. "I was 12 when my family disapeared. I saw the options that were layed out for me. I didn't want foster care. So they gave me two-hundred dollars and told me to live on my own. I ate at school mostly, taking leftovers to where ever I was living. I pretended things were normal. I coped with the grief and sadness. It honestly wasn't that bad, until I moved somewhere else again. I found a rundown apartment building that they had yet to knock down. I went in and found a stable room and layed down to sleep. I woke up when I heard footsteps. I tried to run, but He caught me."

"Who?" He asked, his body tense. He probably knew where this was going.

" Some guy from the Purple Dragons. One held me down, while the other two," I paused holding back tears. "Did _stuff_ to me." When I woke up, they were gone, and I was naked. From then on, I practiced what I knew everyday. I got a knife for self defense. And then, sometimes it all came crashing down. I cut to release the pain. They tried me again. He didn't make it out alive."

Leo closed his eyes, as if thinking hard. "Ok. Now that we know the whoe story, can we just...be friends again?" He lifted his hand, waiting for a handshake.

"Promise not to talk about this, to anyone?"

"Deal." He said, as we shook on it. He got up and walked to the door, then down the hallway.

I flopped back onto my bed, letting my eyes wander. One down, two to go.

* * *

**I'm not sure who she should like. If you know, go to my profile page and vote. I don't care if you're anonymous, just please comment and/or vote.**


End file.
